The present invention relates to a supporting frame of a running exerciser made of a plasticizing material. Thereby, the weight of the supporting frame is reduced greatly and the outlook and shape thereof can be changed.
Although human life has improved greatly, peoples have less time for exercising so that the human body is easy to get sick. Therefore, various exerciser are inventive. Running exerciser is a general used exerciser. The prior art running exerciser has a running table having a supporting frame. The supporting frame is made by welding metal. The front and rear sides of the supporting frame have respective rollers. A running strap is connected between the front and rear rollers. The user standing on the tilt strap will slide down naturally for generating a power for running. As the user treading on the strap will cause the strap to rotate backwards cyclically, the object of running is achieved.
However, the prior art supporting frame of a runner exerciser is completely made of metal so as to have a heavy weight. If the transport fee is charged by weight, it is uneconomic and the burden of the operator is increased. Moreover, the utility and safety are not good. After the supporting frame of metal material is welded and assembled, it can not be detached and occupied a larger space. The costs in storage and transport are high. Moreover, the supporting frame of a prior art runner exerciser is made by welding metal. The outlook, shape and color are seldom changes and thus the consumption requirement is very difficult to increased.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a supporting frame of a running exerciser made of a plasticizing material. Thereby, the weight of the supporting frame is reduced greatly so that the transferring cost is reduced to a minimum valve and the burden of the operator also decreased. Therefore, it has a preferred safety and utility. The supporting frame is formed by assembling. After being assembled, it can be detached so that it only occupies a small space. As a result, the costs in manufacturing, production and transformation are reduced greatly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a supporting frame of a running exerciser made of a plasticizing material. The two lateral frames of the supporting frame 10 are made of plastics and other plasticized material. It can be manufactured with different colors or outlooks by injection molding. The supporting frame has different variations so as to increase the consumption requirement of the consumers.
In order to achieve aforesaid objects, the present invention provides a supporting frame of a running exerciser made of a plasticizing material comprising two lateral frames, and a plurality of transversal frames. The two lateral frames are installed at the left and right sides and being made of plasticized material. The inner side of each lateral frame are integrally formed with a plurality of buckling seats and supporting seats. The supporting seats are located below the buckling seat The plurality of transversal frames are spaced installed between the two lateral frames, and two ends of each transversal frame are buckled to the buckling seat, so that the two ends of each transversal frame being supported by the supporting seat. Therefore, a supporting frame of a running exerciser made of a plasticizing material is assembled.